MARK X CHENLE MY TALKACTIVE BOYFRIEND
by icigo ichie
Summary: Entah Mark harus beruntung atau merasa hubungannya dengan Chenle adalah pembatas dirinya untuk dunianya sendiri, ia rindu hari-harinya yang tenang, bangun dengan damai, bermain dengan ceria tanpa dihantui oleh pacarnya yang cerewet minta ampun
1. Chapter 1

NCT DREAM UNOFFICIAL COUPLE

PRESENT

MARK

CHENLE

AND OTHER NCT DREAM MEMBERS

U NEVER EVER FIND YADONG IN THIS STORY COZ NO ONE CAN SEXUALIZE URI DREAMIES BABIES UNTIL THEY 40!

Happy Reading tizennie^^

Di hujani perhatian bertubi tubi deringan telpon tiada henti dan pertanyaan yang menyerangnya tiap hari Menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari keseharian Mark,

Bagaimana tidak, paginya selalu d awali dengan sapaan nyaring dari sang pacar hanya untuk membangunkannya, padahal Mark tergolong pemuda yang tidak malas, ia mandiri dan tidak terlalu bergantung pada orang lain untuk di bangunkan kesekolah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu keinginan pacarnya dan ia tak bisa menolak.

" _heiiiii_..! _Sudah_ _bangun_? _"_

suara diseberang terdengar energic dan ceria padahal ini baru pukul 6 pagi, sebagian anak seusianya mungkin akan bangun dengan terpaksa sekitar setengah jam lagi dalam keadaan lemas dan setengah sadar, atau bahkan melanjutkan tidur lagi.

"ya, ini habis mandi"

jawab Mark dengan senyum, ia terlihat begitu menggigil karena cuaca di musim panas sangat dingin saat malam hari, dan jejak jejak dingin itu masih terasa saat tadi ia membuka jendela kamarnya.

" _sudah_ _mengerjakan_ _tugasmu_?"

"tadi malam setelah kau menelpon aku langsung mengerjakannya,"

" _Hari_ ini belajar _olahraga_ _dan_ _kesenian_ _aku_ _membuatkanmu_ _bekal_ , _ingin_ _ku_ _antar_ _kesana_..."

"sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu repot, kelasku jauh, terlalu buang buang waktu mendatangiku dikelas"

" _Yaak_.. _Memangnya_ _kenapa_ ? _aku_ _yang_ _mau_..."

kekeuhnya di seberang sana  
Mark menghela nafas, berkeras untuk tak merepotkan pacarnya pun percuma, dia selalu kalah argumen, meskipun begitu mereka tidak pernah bertengkar adu mulut ,

karakter pacarnya yang meledak ledak dan tidak bisa diam, membuatnya lebih sering mengalah,

pacarnya diseberang telepon itu masih bercerita hingga mark selesai mengenakan seragamnya, dia bercerita apa saja dan mark hanya mendengarkan sambil sibuk dengan seragam yang ia rapihkan, ia mulai terbiasa multitasking seperti ini saat mereka resmi pacaran beberapa bulan yang lalu dan Mark tidak merasa terganggu.

..

..

Siang harinya di sekolah  
Baru juga setengah jam habis menelpon, Mark yang tengah asik bermain basket dengan teman temannya di pelajaran olahraga harus diinterupsi kedatangan Chenle, tidak lain dan tudak bukan adalah lacar Mark

ia terlihat bersusah payah menuruni tangga di tribun penonton dengan bekal yang ia janjikan pada Mark, sebenarnya mereka tak perlu berhenti bermain basket karena kedatangannya, namun teman teman Mark sepertinya lebih antusias melihat Chenle datang dari pada Mark yang pacarnya sendiri,

Chenle cukup sering di bicarakan oleh penghuni sekolah karena parasnya yang mempesona, terlahir dari golongan chaebol serta sifatnya yang ceria membuat seisi sekolah menaruh perhatian padanya

"wow Mark! Sepertinya pacarmu itu tak memberi jeda"

sindir teman kelas Mark

"dia baik sekali mau membawakanmu bekal,"

celektuk yang satu lagi

"yaa kalian.. Mau main tidak,?"

tanya mark yang kepalang tanggung keasikan bermain namun teman temannya pada berhenti,dan malah sibuk melihat ke arah Chenle.

"temui chenle dulu, baru kita main lagi, "

"dia bisa menunggu..."

"marrrkkkwriiiii!"

belum sempat Mark melanjutkan ucapannya teriakan Chenle yang nyaring membuat teman temannya tertawa

Mark, menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal dan dengan sedikit keberatan ia menghampiri si suara lumba lumba itu.

"yaakk.. Aku mencarimu dikelas, tau taunya dsini, ini kan belum masuk pelajaran selanjutnya"

omel chenle memukul ringan lengan mark,

"semuanya langsung kesini waktu tugasnya selesai..."

katanya beralasan dan memang benar, tapi wajah Chenle yang cemberut itu mengundang kekehan Mark, pacarnya imut sekali dengan mata sipit yang lucu itu begitu mengintimidasinya, tidak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali

"dan kenapa tak menghubungiku?"

balas Chenle dan Mark hanya menggesturkan dirinya pasrah lalu duduk mengajak Chenle, Chenle menatap Mark yang tak memberi argumen apa apa lagi hingga membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu dan chenle tersenyum jahil,

hobby yang belakangan ini membuat chenle semangat untuk bertemu Mark adalah sikapnya yang lucu dan begitu mudah mengalah ia juga tak pandai berbohong, meskipun tidak romantis, tapi mark cukup melindunginya dan selalu ada, pendengar yang baik dan sunbae yang bisa membimbingnya, dia sayang sekali dengan Mark yang lugu nan polos, pemuda puber yang tak pernah marah bahkan Chenle berbicara banmal sekalipun.

"pelajaranmu hari ini?"

tanya Mark dengan kunyahannya

"math? Fisika?... "

kata Chenle mengingat ingat,

"itu mudah"

jawab Mark, Chenle hanya terkekeh dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan mimik sombong seperti biasa, tapi dimata mark itu imut, hingga membuatnya terkekeh sambil sibuk memakan bekalnya dengan lahap,

"semua pelajaran sangat mudah untukmu, "

"haha.. Karna aku Chenle, Zhong Chenle! yaa..makan saja jangan memujiku.."

balasnya menyuapkan satu potong sandwich d mulut mark yang hampir penuh,

Niat chenle hanya untuk mengantarkan bekal Mark dan membiarkan Mark latihan lagi, tapi sepertinya Mark langsung membuka bekalnya dan memakannya dengan lahap sambil bertanya tanya betapa enaknya bekal yang ia bawa kali ini, akhirnya ia menunggu Mark hingga selesai makan.

"Hubungi aku kalau senggang"

perintah Chenle setelah mereka akan berpisah dan Mark mulai akan main lagi dengan teman kelasnya,"

disadari atau tidak, kehadiran Chenle menjadi pusat perhatian setiap kali ia datang menemui Mark atau saat mereka bersama dimanapun,

Mereka salah satu pasangan serasi yang sering jadi buah bibir, mark adalah sunbae yang cool, terlihat dingin karena sangat jarang berbicara, ia juga berwibawa dan memiliki fans yang cukup banyak disekolah karena attitude dan dedikasinya untuk sekolah,

sementara Chenle siswa kelas satu yang belakangan terkenal karena berasal dari kalangan chaebol, si jenius dalam pelajaran meski tidak juga nerd, ia cerah seperti matahari dan ceria seperti warna bunga di musim semi,

entah bagaimana mereka bisa dipertemukan melihat perbedaan karakter mereka yang cukup jauh, dan lagi yang selalu ditanyakan oleh hampir semua teman teman Mark adalah bagaimana bisa Mark memacari Chenle yang seperti speaker radio, intinya sebut saja Mark yang pendiam sangat tidak cocok dengan kepribadian Chenle yang begitu rusuh.

..

..

Handphone mark bergetar dari tadi hingga temannya menyadari ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari chenle,

 _..._

"maaf tadi aku tak melihat ponselku..."  
. _._.  
"aku hanya mengobrol dengan temanku "

 _..._

"ahh, aku lupa bawa baju ganti"

...

"baiklah.. Baiklahh.. Aku pulang kerumah"

...

"byee... See ya"

...

"Iya nanti ku telpon"

...

Mark menutup telponnya dengan segaris senyum, sampai tak sadar teman temannya memperhatikannya dari tadi, sedikit tidak menyangka reaksi teman temannya sampai melongo bodoh seperti itu dia hanya mendelik.

"yaa.. Bukannya diantara kalian juga ada yang pacaran"

ujar Mark malu terlihat membela diri, teman temannya hanya tertawa

"kau terlihat berlebihan mark, chenle terlalu mengekangmu, dan kau menurut saja seakan kau itu siapanya"

"Dia benar benar chaebol dan bukan sekedar kabar burung saja"

"dia tidak seperti yang kau kira, Chenle anak yang sangat manis, dan ramah, kalian pasti menyukainya"

"kau benar Mark, Chenle anak yang istimewa, tapi caranya meperlakukanmu sangat berlebihan, kau adalah sunbae, dia mengekangmu seperti anak kecil, apa kah kau pernah lagi jalan bersama kami tanpa di ganggu oleh telpon darinya atau ia tidak mengomelimu seharian, kau terlihat berbeda tepat setelah kalian berpacaran, hhm... Maksudku, kau sudah berubah"

Mark terhenyak, ia menatap satu persatu temannya yang juga menatap Mark lekat, mungkin mereka ada benarnya juga, dia seperti merasa jauh dengan teman temannya sendiri, meski ia tahu Chenle bukanlah seperti orang yang mereka kira, tapi mungkin mereka merasa risih dengan perlakuan Chenle kepadanya, begitu terganggu dengan telephon Chenle saat mereka sementara asik bercengkrama atau tiba tiba kehadiran Chenle menginterupsi keasyikan mereka seperti tadi.

Entah mark harus beruntung atau merasa hubungannya dengan Chenle adalah pembatas dirinya untuk dunianya sendiri, ia tidak bisa terus dianggap anak anak oleh Chenle di hadapn teman temannya, ia juga harus bebas bersama teman temannya, ia rindu hari harinya yang tenang, bangun dengan damai, bermain dengan ceria tanpa di hantui oleh pacarnya yang cerewet minta ampun,

..

..

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

NCT DREAM UNOFFICIAL COUPLE

PRESENT

MARK

CHENLE

AND OTHER NCT DREAM MEMBERS

U NEVER EVER FIND YADONG IN THIS STORY COZ NO ONE CAN SEXUALIZE URI DREAMIES BABIES UNTIL THEY 40!

Happy Reading Tizenie^^

"Kita sudahi saja ini..."

Ujar mark sore itu,

"Huh?"

wajah chenle yang cuek dan dari tadi terlihat bermain main langsung mengamati dua bola mata mark yang tak tenang,

"aku tak bisa seperti ini, mungkin kau harus mengerti..."

"apanya yang tidak aku mengerti?!"

Chenle masih belum sampai pada maksud Mark untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka

"Sejauh ini kan baik baik saja"

"bagi ku aku tidak baik baik saja! Teman temanku, kehidupanku, dan kau yang terlalu cerewet selalu mengusikku, itu yang tak pernah kau mengerti, "

"teman ku menjadi risih karena kelakuanmu, aku menjadi tidak enak dengan mereka"

Chenle terhenyak, sedikit shock, kalimat terbanyak yang pernah di ucapkan Mark selama mereka berpacaran, ia terdiam menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya, pandangannya kosong ke bawah,

panjang lebar bagaimanapun Mark mengeluhkan alasannya untuk putus itu semua dilandaskan karena teman temannya, Ia tidak bodoh untuk meminta Mark menjelaskan lagi maksudnya untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini, meskipun kata kenapa begitu memenuhi otaknya sekarang,

Mark terdiam tak melanjutkan kata katanya ia membuang mukanya tak berani melihat Chenle, sedikit saja melihat wajah bocah cerewet yang perlahan ia sayangi itu, mungkin ia akan luluh, wajah cerah cerianya terlihat sangat muram sekarang, dan bagaimana kacaunya hati mark melihat itu, tapi tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menyudahi hubungannya,

"tapi kau tak pernah menanyakan keadaanku bila semenit jauh darimu markwriii?"

"karena itulah aku harus menyudahinya, karena sepertinya kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, kau egois, dan kau mengabaikan waktuku bersama teman temanku"

Nada bicara Mark sedikit meninggi, Chenle sempat tersentak karena hal itu kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan, ia mengerti, ia benar benar egois, dia tidak bisa jauh dari Mark, tapi harusnya Mark tanya alasannya.

"Mark hyung..."

...

"... Terima kasih"

Chenle membungkuk sopan, perlahan berbalik meninggalkan Mark, mata sipitnya yang intimidatif itu sedikit berair, urat di pelipisnya bergurat jelas, bersusah payah menahan genangan air matanya yang hampir tumpah, Chenle tidak cengeng, ia hanya tak tahu untuk melakukan sesuatu, bahkan untuk meredam perasaannya saat ini.

Mark sudah menyudahi hubungannya dan tak mau tahu alasan Chenle melakukan itu semua, terlebih Mark menyebutnya egois, maka sudahi saja, dia tidak diajarkan memelas dalam bentuk apapun oleh keluarganya, dia presdir Chenle yang terhormat, walaupun ia tak menunjukkannya.

"harusnya aku yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya"

Mark berujar polos, ini sepertinya menggantung hanya padanya saja, hubungannya resmi putus tapi itu membuat Mark merasa tidak nyaman, mungkin karena Chenle yang pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sangat formal.

Tapi ia akhirnya putus, dan tak ada lagi yang mengusik hari harinya, dan sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu Mark menatap punggung Chenle yang semakin menjauh, harusnya tak berakhir seperti ini bila Chenle mau mengerti, sedikit saja.

..

Semingggu berlalu setelah kejadian di sore itu, pagi Mark benar benar tenang, ia tidak tergesa gesa mengangkat telephon karena takut Chenle mengomelinya yang lama menjawab telepon.

Ia mengenakan pakaian dengan damai tanpa kerepotan menjepit ponselnya di antara bahu dan pipinya. Iya juga tak perlu menjawab beberapa pesan yang memberondong seputar apa yang ia lakukan hari ini dan dimana dia, dia sedang melakukan apa atau dia sedang bersama siapa, hidupnya benar benar tenang,

Ia bisa sepanjang hari bersama teman-temannya tanpa diinterupsi oleh telepon dari Chenle, tak lagi repot menulis texting untuk memberitahukan Chenle apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, dimana dia dan bersama siapa, dan tak adalagi suara Chenle yang meneriakinya untuk melakukan ini dan itu, tidak ada omelan Cerewet Chenle tentang dirinya ia benar benar tenang dan bisa bersenang senang dengan temannya.

Kabar seputar putusnya salah satu pasangan paling hits disekolah itu sangat heboh menjadi buah bibir di setiap sudut perbincangan sekolah, banyak yang menyayangkan hal itu karena tak lagi menemukan pemandangan saat Chenle dan Mark bersama,  
bagaimana seorang yang tak bisa diam itu sangat manis bila bersama Mark, atau Mark yang sangat boyfieable sekali berdampingan dengan Chenle,

Mereka hampir selalu bersama sepanjang waktu, dan itu ,membuat mereka sangat menyolok ketika berpisah, dan tak sedikit juga yang senang dengan kabar itu, beberapa diantara mereka juga begitu terang terangan mendekati Chenle,

..

Entah apa yang menuntun langkah kaki Mark hingga menginjak areal koridor kelas Chenle, sepanjang koridor itu sepi karena memang pelajaran masih sementara berlangsung, ia sedikit penasaran apakah Chenle baik baik saja? Terakhir mereka bertemu saat Mark meminta untuk putus, Chenle yang begitu muram saat itu sangat menghantui malam malamnya,

Perasaan damai yang tengah mengisi suasana hati mark nyatanya terlalu hening, ia merasa terlalu tenang seperti keheningan akan membunuhnya sedikit demi sedikit, maka entah kenapa ia hanya perlu melihat chenle, mungkin membaikkan sedikit moodnya

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

tawa nyaring Chenle menggelegar diseisi ruangan belum lagi sahutannya yang seperti lumba lumba membuat ruangan itu benar benar heboh dan dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa,

terlihat seru didalam sana, Chenle memang terkenal memiliki selera humor yang baik dan semua orang menyukainya, dia tidak sombong dan sangat ramah sekalipun ia dari golongan berada, ia tidak memilih milih teman dan senang senang saja dengan hal yang membuatnya bahagia walau hanya bermain memperebutkan sebungkus ramen instan dengan teman temannya,

Dengan berat hati Mark berlalu setelah sempat membingkai senyum manis chenle ia terdiam beberapa saat, tanpa ia sadari senyum Chenle membuat moodnya begitu baik dari seminggu ini,

seseorang yang pernah menjadi milikmu tersenyum begitu manis dan itu bukan untuk mu lagi, tawa renyahnya terngiang-ngiang terus ditelinganya, tawa yang menghiasi hampir sepanjang harinya, ringan dan ceria, tak menyangka moodnya sebaik ini setelah melihat chenle, bahkan saat main sepanjang waktu dengan teman temannya ia tak pernah merasakan desiran aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya, sesuatu yang samar samar menusuk hatinya pilu, saat melihat Chenle bahagia bukan karena dirinya,

"Jisuuung Paaaark...!aaaa jisungaaaaaa"

Mark berhenti setelah mendengar suara familier itu di telinganya, ia refleks berbalik dan melihat Chenle tengah memperebutkan sesuatu dengan seseorang yang ia panggil Jisung, dan secara tak sengaja pria bernama Jisung menangkap kehadiran Mark yang memperhatikan mereka, dan diikuti Chenle yang mengikuti arah pandang Jisung,

"...!"

Entah berapa lama kebekuan ini berlangsung, Mark menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan dan Chenle hampir keceplosan memanggil nama Mark karena heran melihat Mark ada di koridor kelas 1

"heyyy... Tangkap aku dan ramen ini untukmu hihihi"

ujar Jisung tiba tiba memecah kebekuan itu,

"Jisungaaahhh.. ramen itu milikkuuuu"

tanpa pikir panjang lagi, seperti melupakan sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya ia berbalik ke kelas mengejar Jisung dengan gembira, melihat Mark sebagai angin lalu saja dan melupakan bagaimana tatapan shocknya melihat Mark,

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Mark, Chenle begitu bahagia tersenyum dan tertawa bukan karena dirinya adalah sesuatu yang paling sakit namun tak berdarah yang ia rasa, Chenle gampang sekali melupakannya , seperti sesak sekali rasanya, apakah ia merasa menyesal sekarang,

Chenle yang ceria dari tawa mark

Senyum Chenle yang manis dari kedipan mata Mark

dan bahagia Chenle dari bahagia Mark

Apakah benar benar Chenle segampang itu melupakannya,

"Andwae...!"

Suaranya lirih setipis angin, seperti tidak rela, hidup Mark makin tak tenang

..

..

..

Tbc

Bonus:

Grazia Magazine Interview

youre friendship with each other is close, because we see it closely today

mark: because i live at different dorm with chenle. there are a lot of time when we are apart, so he contacts me more often than before, should i be affectionate?

markle is happines^^


	3. Chapter 3

NCT DREAM UNOFFICIAL COUPLE

PRESENT

MARK

CHENLE

AND OTHER NCT DREAM MEMBERS

U NEVER EVER FIND YADONG IN THIS STORY COZ NO ONE CAN SEXUALIZE URI DREAMIES BABIES UNTIL THEY 40!

Happy Reading tizennie^^

...

...

...

Pagi pagi sekali seperti biasa Mark sudah bangun, dengan pikirannya yang mengawang-awang, ia tiba tiba rindu dengan deringan telpon Chenle di pagi hari, bocah itu akan ribut meneriakinya di telpon jika ia telat mengangkat teleponnya, ini sudah seminggu dia terbangun mengenaskan menatap langit langit yang kosong, sekosong tatapannya terus-terusan melamunkan chenle layaknya orang bodoh, terlalu hening tidak baik juga untuk kesehatan, ia memegang dadanya yang dari kemarin tidak mengenakkan perasaannya, seperti sesak namun entahlah, dia juga bingung.

Ia menengok ponselnya yang sepi tanpa spam dari Chenle, bila tak di bombardir telpon maka sekitar belasan pesan dari Chenle yang berisi perhatian dan kata-kata penyemangat hampir tiap jam sekali masuk di ponselnya, tak lupa Chenle mengirim gambar gambar weird seperti meme, dan selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa terbahak bahak,

Mark sendiri memiliki sense humor yang buruk dengan memberikan beberapa teka-teki yang aneh dan ia jawab sendiri dengan tak masuk akal namun berhasil membuat Chenle menahan sakit perut karena tertawa, Chenle akan meledeknya 'si Markrwii yang tidak lucu' atau ' _Mark Lee the failure gag_ ', dan beberapa saat kemudian menggoda Mark dengan mengatakan ' _but you still my boyfie Markwriii_ ' dengan sangat imut,

Mark senyum senyum sendiri secara tidak sadar, ia sepertinya mulai paham apa arti rindu.

...

...

...

terlalu pagi untuk siswa tahun ke 3 seperti Mark datang ke sekolah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika dirumah ia malah makin memikirkan Chenle, setidaknya sesuatu yang lain bisa mengalihkan sedikit rutinitas otaknya memikirkan mantan kekasihnya itu, dengan menunggu Chenle datang tentu saja,

Mark tertawa dalam hati, _bukannya itu sama saja_.

Mark menghentikan langkahnya melihat Chenle yang sedang duduk dikerubungi teman temannya di koridor sekolah, dia ramah seperti biasa, senyumnya manis membuat Mark merasa sejuk,

Chenle bercanda seperti biasa bahkan tidak kehabisan joke untuk membuat sekelilingnya tertawa, banyak sekali yang mereka bahas dan semua teman temannya terlihat betah untuk mengobrol dengan Chenle hanya untuk menunggu bell masuk pelajaran,

"aku tak melihatmu kemarin di acara Renjun?"

"Hnggg... Aku sedang bersama ibuku menghadiri acara, aku datang malamnya dengan ibuku"

"Chenle yaa.. Kalau tidak ada acara jumat nanti, aku membeli dua tiket premiere Iron man, akan seru jika menontonnya bersama"

"yaa.. Kenapa hanya berdua, bukannya bersama itu kalau membelinya untuk kita semua hahahaha"

Chenle berujar jahil membuat temannya kikuk dan salah tingkah yang lainnya tertawa

"ahh.. Mianhe..."

"Gwenchana, aku berencana pergi dengan Jisung juga jadi kita akan nonton bertiga"

"Kapan kau ada di rumahmu? aku ingin mengembalikan komik dragonball yang aku pinjam kemarin dulu, sekalian aku pinjam yang seri selanjutnya yaa.. Hehehe"

"sebentar juga boleh, Jisung juga mau meminjam komik slamdunk ku,"

"ngomong ngomong anak itu kenapa belum datang..? Dasar payah"

ia menengok jam dan celingukan dengan gelisah

Mark tidak bermaksud menguping dengan menghentikan langkahnya, ia hanya melihat Chenle kurang nyaman untuk dikerubungi seperti itu, meski ia tetap bersikap ramah, Chenle sesekali memperhatikan ponselnya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang,

Menyempatkan kembali keobrolan teman temannya, dan tertawa jika temannya yang lain tengah bercanda, lalu kemudian memperhatikan ponselnya lagi, mungkin mencoba menghubungi Jisung,

kalau hubungan mereka baik baik saja, tentu saja yang akan dihubungi Chenle adalah dirinya, Chenle akan bertanya dimana dia dan sedang melakukan apa, kalau sibuk mungkin dia akan mengakhirinya dengan kata aku rindu padamu, dan bila senggang mereka bercerita banyak atau menemuinya di perpustakaan atau balkon koridor kelasnya,

ia memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Mark karena ia merasa nyaman, Mark tertegun dengan bodohnya baru memikirkan itu sekarang, memikirkan bagaimana Chenle sendiri diantara banyak sebayanya yang ingin dekat dengannya, bukan tidak mungkin beberapa diantara mereka ada yang berniat dekat dengannya, sudah terlambat juga untuk cemburu,

refleks Mark berjalan kearah Chenle karena rasa khawatirnya, namun belum juga beberapa langkah ia mendekat, tubuh jangkung dengan langkah dua kali lebih panjang darinya menutup keberadaannya,

" ahh.. Chenle ya.. Maaf, aku menonaktifkan dering ponsel ku," si jangkung itu terkekeh jahil

" jadi sia sia saja aku menghubungimu, aku menunggumu dari tadi, .." gerutu Chenle kesal dan itu imut,

"hahaha mianhe.. Mianhe.. Ayo.. Aku bawakan sesuatu yang ku janjikan tadi malam,

"huhh.. bersyukurlah karena aku pria yang sabar"

Chenle berlalu dengan Jisung teman temannya yang juga mulai membubarkan diri menuju kelas masing masing, Mark membatu dalam posisinya, dua orang yang terlihat akrab itu begitu dekat satu sama lain, Si jangkung itu bernama Jisung, meski terlihat semena mena, namun sangat manis memperlakukan Chenle

...

...

...

"Mark?"

"hngg?" jawab mark malas, ia tetap di posisinya melempar pandangannya kearah jendela kelas pikirannya masih mengawang awang, tidak ingin kemana mana setelah hal yang pagi tadi dilihatnya, jadi kemanapun temannya mengajak mungkin ia akan menolak dan memilih mendalami kerisauan hatinya dan memikirkan bagaimana seharusnya dia agar perasaannya menjadi lebih baik,

Mark menoleh ke teman temannya, yang tidak beranjak,

"kalian kenapa?"

Teman temannya hanya nyengir, lalu dengan buru buru mengrubungi Mark seakan penasaran sekali dengan sesuatu yang hanya Mark sendiri yang tahu jawabannya,

"yaaa! Wae? Kalian kenapa aneh begini"

"kami mengerti perasaanmu Mark?!" teman temannya menatap Mark dengan penuh iba,

"ahh...~ " Mark membuang muka, facepalm, bocah bocah ini, sudah seminggu hubungannya dengan Chenle berakhir dan mereka baru mengiba, pikirnya,

Mark memang tidak menceritakan perihal hubungannya dengan Chenle yang berakhir, kalau teman temannya sampai tahu ia memutuskan chenle demi mereka entahlah,

"Chenle pasti akan menyesal meninggalkanmu Mark, si rambut biru itu terlihat biasa biasa saja, jangan minder hanya karena ia lebih tinggi"

"aaaahh~!"

Mark meninggikan suaranya tak bisa lagi menahan tingkah bodoh teman temannya, _kenapa sampai membawa bawa pria berambut biru itu huhhh_! Mark kesal sekesal kesalnya, ini masih pagi dan moodnya sudah begitu buruk.

Semua hal mengenai Chenle dan Mark itu cepat sekali tersebarnya, kini bukan Mark lagi yang mengiringi nama Chenle dimanapun ada perbincangan tentang anak anak populer disekolah, remaja berambut biru itu sedang di sangkut sangkutkan sebagai orang ketiga berakhirnya hubungan Chenle dan Mark, topik utama dari perbincangan teman teman Mark, yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh, dan tentu saja membuat Chenle begitu buruk dimata teman temannya,

..

..

..

 _"mereka tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih kkkkk"_

 _"bodyguard dan CEO nim... Hahaha lucu sekali"_

 _"tapi mereka serasi, si jangkung itu sangat swag bersama_ _C_ _henle"_

 _"aku tak pernah melihat si biru itu sebelumnya"_

 _"_ _dia si dancer itukan?_

 _"ahhh.. Pantas saja, "_

Mereka berkasak kusuk membuat suasana di kantin itu makin sesak, beberapa mata tertuju pada pria jangkung berambut biru yang tengah bersama Chenle, namun keduanya tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, bercanda dan saling membully satu sama lain,

Chenle yang memang cuek dan serampangan tertawa terbahak bahak setiap kali Jisung mebisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar lucu kepadanya, sambil menunggu nampan mereka diletakkan semangkuk penuh ramen yang mereka pesan,

"kenapa dinamakan ramen?" tanya Jisung, Chenle mendelik

"wae? Memang namanya ramen, mie ramen?"

"kalau berhasil menjawabnya aku yang bayar..." pungkasnya percaya diri,

Chenle terdiam beberapa saat kemudian membuka ponsel pintarnya,

"yaa.. kau tak akan menemukannya di google"

"huhh? Lalu kenapa kau mengetahuinya sementara google tidak?"

Chenle yang pada dasarnya adalah bocah yang selalu ingin tahu dan tak mau kalah bersih keras untuk menemukan jawabannya,

"sudah menyerah saja..." tawar Jisung

"tidak!"

"kau tak akan tau... ini baru aku pikirkan saat kita menuju kemari"

"kenapa dinamakan ramen?" tanya Chenle lagi mengulang teka teki itu.

"karena Dina lapar" bisik Jisung dengan senyum yang menampakkan gusinya terlalu pd dengan jokesnya itu

Chenle menatapnya lekat, mereka terdiam beberapa detik dan kemudian ledakan tawa diantara keduanya membuat seisi kantin menengok karah mereka...

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA the swagger JISUNG PARK!"

Jisung dan Chenle tertawa terbahak-bahak bagai tak ada hari esok, beberapa disekitar mereka menengok heran, padahal baru seminggu putus dari Mark, namun Chenle tak menunjukkan gelagat patahati seperti orang kebanyakan, ia ceria seperti biasa bahkan terlihat begitu bahagia dengan teman jangkungnya itu.

Tidak ada yang tak mengenal Chenle si keturunan ketiga keluarga Chaebol itu, dan tak ada yang tak tau berita yang beredar mengenai hubungannya dengan sunbae populer Mark, jadi bayangkan saja ditengah rasa penasaran seisi sekolah mengenai Mark dan chenle, dengan cueknya Chenle malah terlihat akrab dengan pria berambut biru bernama Jisung,

Tidak berapa lama setelah kehebohan samar samar itu tertutupi oleh suasana ramai di kantin, tiba tiba suasananya mendadak hening, beberapa dari mereka yang mengetahui gosip recehan antara Chenle Mark dan Jisung begitu antusias melihat siapa yang datang dari pintu kantin,

 _"Mark!"_

 _"Mark ada disini ssstthh!"_

 _"wahh.. Mark lee dan mereka berdua ada di kantin"_

 _" Aku ingin m_ _elihat apa yang terjadi_ _..."_

 _"_ _apa jadinya kalau mereka bertemu?"_

...

...

...

Tbc

...

bonus

 **160922 NCT DREAM Sohu TV Interview**

MC bertanya siapa menurut kalian member yang paling tampan, karena Chenle tidak mengerti lalu Renjun menjelaskan kepada Chenle (kedalam bahasa China),

setelah hitungan ketiga dari MC para member menunjuk member yang paling tampan, semua menunjuk Jeno (Jeno menunjuk Renjun), kecuali Chenle yang menunjuk Mark, tapi karena tak ada yang menunjuk Mark, Chenle lalu menunjuk Jeno juga, tapi kemudian Mark protes dan memegang tagang Chenle untuk memilihnya kembali, hhahahha

Mark yang gemas, kemudian menyapu(?) belakang Chenle dan Chenle berbalik kearah mark, kemudian mereka tersenyum,

...

Markle is happines^^

authors note

terima kasih apresiasinya teman teman, satu review itu sangat berharga di jaman jempol sekarang ini hhehehehehe jadi aku sanagt senang^^

maaf baru menyapa, meskipun sapaan author nda penting bgt selain cerita apdetnya hhahhaha

harusnya cerita ini update setiap 3 hari, namun Mark Chenle Moment yang ada hari ini benar benar bikin sesak nafas! hahahahaha

enjoy the story guys! mohon di review jika tak sibuk^^


	4. Chapter 4

NCT DREAM UNOFFICIAL COUPLE

PRESENT

MARK

CHENLE

AND OTHER NCT DREAM MEMBERS

U NEVER EVER FIND YADONG IN THIS STORY COZ NO ONE CAN SEXUALIZE URI DREAMIES BABIES UNTIL THEY 40!

Happy Reading tizennie^^

...

...

...

seperti slow motion mark datang di kantin bersama teman temannya, dan tidak menyadari dua orang yang jadi buah bibir Chenle dan Jisung ada juga menyesaki kantin ini, semuanya menjadi kasak kusuk, Mark yang tak tahu apa apa terlihat sibuk mengikuti temannya mencari meja, jam makan siang memang selalu ramai, jadi mereka tampak sabar menemukan meja dan tempat yang tepat,

Sermentara Chenle dan Jisung membelakangi kehadiran Mark dan teman temannya yang sudah mengambil meja, mereka masih sibuk mengambil tempura dan kawan kawannya untuk teman makan ramen.

"Mark? Gwenchana?"

Teman Mark menunjuki dua bocah itu dengan dagunya, sementara Mark masih mencari cari siapa yang mereka maksud

"waee?"

Tak hanya teman Mark namun beberapa disekeliling mereka menunggu reaksi Mark saat melihat Chenle dan Jisung, mereka terlihat sibuk mencari meja dengan membawa nampan mereka masing masing, tapi entah disadari atau tidak, Jisung dan Mark sempat saling melihat satu sama lain,

...

...

...

"siapa cepat dia dapat! Hehe""

Jisung dengan gesit menyalip bangku milik Chenle yang nyaris ia duduki,

"Ungkapan apalagi ituu !?"

Gerutu Chenle sedikit kesal namun mengalah, dan mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan jisung

Jisung hanya terkikik jahil dengan senyum gummynya,

Seakan mengerti maksud teman temannya, Mark mencoba tidak peduli, ia lega karena Chenle duduk membelakanginya, bahkan belum tahu dia juga ada disini , gugup dengan sedikit rasa cemas karena bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan berpapasan, belum lagi ia menjadi sedikit kesal dengan pria berambut biru itu, lagi lagi mereka bertemu,

Chenle begitu senang berada di sekitar Jisung, terlihat dari seringnya ia tertawa, apapun yang Jisung ceritakan padanya akan dia dengarkan dengan saksama, tak habis lelahnya Chenle bercerita dengan Jisung yang selalu menanggapinya dengan tak kalah lucu, Mark yang tadinya tak mau ambil peduli malah sedikit sedikit mencuri pandang lagi ke meja mereka,

"dua orang menggunakan payung, tebak siapa yang basah?"

"Huhh? Apa ini jebakan lagi?"

"tebak saja..."

"aaahhh... Aku tauu! Kalau tebakan ku benar, semua tempura ini milikku?"

"hahaha coba saja" jawab Jisung percaya diri,

"dua orang menggunakan payung di musim panas, sudah jelas tidak ada yang basah, kan tidak hujan hahahaha

"aaaissh... Yaaa... "

"whoooouuuuuu!"

Yaaakkk"

Chenle bertingkah hyper seperti biasa tebakannya kali ini benar dan Jisung menjadi malu, dengan riang gembira tempura itu diambilnya dan tak menyisakan apapun untuk Jisung,

"setidaknya beri aku satu"

"tidak!"

"T.T"

"hahahaa..."

tapi Chenle akhirnya menaruh piring tempura itu di tengah dan mereka makan dengan lahap, tak tahu tatapan cemburu Mark yang sejak dari tadi tak meninggalkan meja mereka,

...

...

...

katakan saja, Mark telah mengakui menyesal memutuskan Chenle, apa yang ia lihat hari ini benar benar melukai hatinya, lebih sesak dari kemarin, terlebih dengan seseorang yang dengan mudahnya membuat Chenle tertawa, mungkin yang paling sakit setelah memutuskan hubungan ini adalah Mark sendiri, Chenle bahkan tidak peduli, pikirannya kacau, hatinya entah kenapa panas sesaat setelah masuk di kantin ini, tawaran kawan kawannya untuk menghiburnya dengan es semangka di kantin malah tidak menghibur sama sekali,

"Mark...? Tidak memakan Es Creammu?"

"sudah mulai meleleh Mark"

"Makan saja punyaku, aku sedang tidak berselera, boleh aku kembali ke kelas?"

teman temannya saling menatap, cukup jelas alasannya, mereka juga sadar telah membawa mark ke tempat yang salah,

Tak berapa lama sebelum Mark hendak beranjak, seseorang yang mengacaukan pikirannya akhir akhir ini berjalan menuju arah meja mereka, bukan, tapi pintu kantin yang searah dari meja tempat Mark dan teman temannya duduk.

Bukankah ini adegan yang paling ditunggu tunggu oleh seisi kantin yang kepo, bahkan teman teman Mark kaget karena ini terlalu cepat dari dugaan mereka, seperti baru saja mereka melihat Chenle mencari tempat duduk, tau taunnya mereka sudah beranjak akan meninggalkan kantin, sudah pasti akan melewati meja mereka,

Chenle sempat tersentak sedikit saat menyadari bahwa mereka akan melewati Mark dan begitu mengenal seseorang yang duduk paling pinggir,

Mata mereka bertumbukan, tepatnya Mark yang berusaha untuk Chenle melihatnya, Chenle diam menunduk tak ada jalan lain, satu satunya jalan menuju pintu kantin adalah melewati deretan meja itu, memutar arah akan terlihat sangat konyol dan Chenle seperti kehabisan gaya, perlahan Jisung menepuk bahunya pelan, menyadari Chenle mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat karena gugup,

"Kajja.. Kajjaa"

Bisiknya pelan, dan tersenyum, menggantungkan tanggannya di bahu Chenle, bocah itu terlihat tegang, Jisung tahu sekali, bahkan dari awal dia menukar tempat duduknya agar Chenle hanya fokus makan dan tak melihat orang orang di kantin yang heboh melihat kedatangan Mark , namun pada akhirnya mereka memang akan bertemu Mark,

"Mark hyung..."

sapa Chenle akhirnya ia membungkuk sopan dan Jisung mengikut di belakang, tidak ada alasan untuk tak menyapa, hubungan mereka berakhir baik baik, hanya komunikasi mereka yang putus dan baru bertemu lagi setelah hari itu

"hyungdeul..."

Chenle menyapa teman teman Mark juga, dan Jisung mengikuti setiap gerakan Chenle tanpa melepaskan tangannya di pundak Chenle,

Chenle tersenyum menyisakan mata sipitnya yang melengkung lucu, yang nyaris hilang jika ia melengkungkan bibirnya, sedikit salah tingkah entah malu harus melewati barisan sunbae atau, seseorang yang menatapnya dalam, tatapan yang begitu dalam dari Mark, sedikit membuatnya merasa tak berpijak jika ia tak menyadari Jisung menepuk nepuk bahunya untuk tetap terus jalan melewati Mark, mata bening yang indah yang membingkai wajahnya, ia bahkan bisa bercermin saking beningnya, yang tak bosan ia tatap saat mark berbicara, mata yang berbinar lucu bila Mark memujinya manis,

namun itu dulu,

Mark menyempatkan berdiri dan membungkuk dengan sangat sopan, sebenarnya Chenle yang terlalu sopan sedikit melukai hatinya, mereka baru bertemu lagi setelah seminggu dari kejadian itu, belum juga Mark menyapanya Chenle berlalu tanpa memperdulikan mulutnya yang sudah hampir membalas sapaannya, Mark terduduk kaku,

Chenle menyisakan Senyum yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur saat pertama kali mereka resmi pacaran, senyum Chenle saat Mark mengatakan ingin menjadi pacarnya, senyum Chenle di pagi yang terlalu pagi ketika melihat Mark menghampirinya, senyum Chenle yang membuat moodnya selalu baik.

"si rambut biru itu tinggi sekali yaa...aku baru melihatnya dari dekat "

"tetap kau yang terbaik Mark, dia hanya lebih tinggi"

"bagaimanapun juga, kau yang dikhianati Mark, harusnya tak perlu bersusah payah kau ikut menyapanya, apalagi dia dengan si biru itu"

"kalian sudah salah paham..."

Mark akhirnya bicara setelah agak lama terdiam

"Maksudmu?"

"Chenle tidak memutuskan ku karena Jisung, akulah yang meminta putus karena ingin bersama kalian tanpa di ganggu Chenle"

"MWOOOOOO!"

...

...

...

Mark tidak menyalahkan teman temannya meski teman temannya dengan sangat menyesal meminta maaf hingga membuat Mark meyakinkan dirinya untuk memutuskan Chenle, ini murni dari kesalahan Mark yang terlalu ceroboh,

Sawi sudah menjadi kimchi, bedanya hanyalah, keterlanjuran sawi menjadi kimchi adalah favorit semua kalangan sementara keterlanjurannya hanya berbuah penyesalan,

Pelan pelan mulai dari sekarang ia harus merelakan Chenle atas apapun, padahal semua yang ada pada Chenle semakin membuatnya rindu, cara Chenle tersenyum padanya itu adalah segalanya, matanya melengkung lucu dengan pipi merah muda yang menggmeaskan,

Mark tak yakin akan menemukan pacar perhatian seperti Chenle yang mengerti detail dari semua kecerobohannya sebagai remaja tanggung, tawanya yang unik akan menenggalmakn bola matanya, dan alasan utama ia memutuskan Chenle adalah cerewetnya dan justru itulah yang membuatnya semakin merindukan bocah itu,

Mark memetik pelan gitarrnya, dalam temaran suasana kamarnya, mengingat bagaiman ia dan Chenle waktu itu. Bocah polos itu menyatakan perasaannya tanpa takut di tolak Mark, tapi ia percaya karena ia Zhong Chenle,

Mark terkekeh mengingat kepedean tingkat CEO itu, tanpa sadar ujung matanya mulai basah, ia tak pernah mengucapkan rindu bila Chenle mengatakan rindu padanya, dan sekarang, bila tidak terlambat seribu kali pun Chenle meminta mengucapkan rindu itu, ia mau melakukannya.

...

...

...

Entah kenapa didepan pintu kelas Mark sudah heboh, Mark yang tidak begitu peduli hanya menyempatkan celingak celinguk seadanaya, bahkan belum masuk lelajaran pertama, tahun ketiga malah menjadi jadi dan asik bermain, Mark menggeleng tak habis pikir,

"Mark! Seseorang ingin bertemu"

"mwo? Aku?"

Mark membulatkan matanya heran,

Ia menengok ke arah pintu tempat teman temannya berkumpul, tidak susah menemukan siapa di pintu itu ia jelas berdiri paling tinggi dengan rambut biru yang menyolok, Mark meremas buku pelajarannya, Jisung membungkuk hormat, ia tersenyum tipis berusaha terlihat ramah dari perawakannya yang kaku,

"Mark Hyung apa kau ada waktu?"

...

...

...

Tbc

...

Bonus

Aku membuatnya dengan ringan, karena tak begitu pandai membuat konflik, ceritanya sangat datar, maaf sekali membuat pembaca kehilangan ekspektasi dalam cerita ini

Terima kasih apresiasinya ^


	5. Chapter 5

NCT DREAM UNOFFICIAL COUPLE

PRESENT

MARK

CHENLE

AND OTHER NCT DREAM MEMBERS

U NEVER EVER FIND YADONG IN THIS STORY COZ NO ONE CAN SEXUALIZE URI DREAMIES BABIES UNTIL THEY 40!

Happy Reading tizennie^^

...

...

...

Jisung dan Mark bertemu di balkon ujung koridor, setelah Jisung meminta untuk Mark menemuinya sebentar, Mark bukan orang yang pengecut, atau penakut tapi Jisung yang tinggi berwajah datar dan dingin sedikit membuatnya bergidik, aura bocah tinggi ini terlalu aneh, belum lagi Jisung memilih untuk berbicara d balkon, sedikit terbersit dipikirannya apakah ada perkelahian antara dirinya dan Jisung demi Chenle, Tiba tiba saja Mark menyisingkan lengan bajunya, Jisung yang melihat itu hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung, kini mereka berdiri berhadap hadapan, air wajah Jisung yang tadi tampak tenang, mulai menunjukkan wajah bingung, terlihat bingung memulai pembicaraan ini dari mana, tapi yang ia lakukan pertama-tama adalah membungkuk mengucapkan salam kemudian membungkuk lagi, dengan salah tingkah,

"Hyung maafkan aku..."

Kata Jisung kemudian, dan membungkuk lagi, Mark mendelik bingung,

"aku tak bermaksud mencampuri hal yang bukan urusanku,

Katanya terbata bata, mata sipitnya mengguratkan ia memilih kata terbaik untuk tak membuat dirinya dalam masalah

"tapi,,, ahh.. Jinjjaa! ... Si monyet itu, ah.. Maksudku, Chenle, zhong chenle, aku pikir bisa membuatnya lupa untuk bersedih, aku kira dia bisa bahagia bermain denganku, aku berusaha membuatnya senang dengan caraku, tapi aku sepertinya salah,

Jisung menunduk murung, sedikit kesal, wajah dinginnya hilang entah kemana kini ia lebih mirip bocah lima tahun yang kesal,

"setelah kemarin kalian bertemu, Chenle kembali sedih, aku sedih melihatnya murung, dia kembali menyendiri, kuputuskan menemuimu karena aku kira hyung yang paling mengerti"

Lanjutnya lagi, menatap wajah Mark lekat lekat, melihat bagaimana reaksi Mark, yang tetap diam dengan tatapan bodohnya,

"dan tujuan ku kemari, kalau hyung tidak peduli lagi, ada banyak cara membuatnya senang dengan caraku, tapi, aku ingin hyung yang melakukannya dulu, karena aku tak akan memberi jalan jika hyung sudah benar benar meninggalkan Chenle"

Jisung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia serius untuk kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya kali ini, ia menambahkan tatapan mematikan ke arah Mark jika ia serius dan Mark harus merasa terancam, Mark menelan ludahnya sukar,

"ahh.. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, terimakasih sudah mau nenemuiku hyung,"

Jisung membungkuk dalam, agak lama berharap yang dilakukannya benar dan itu yang paling baik, berbicara dari hati kehati seperti ini terlebih yang bukan urusannya sama sekali adalah bukan tipenya, tapi apapun untuk Chenle dia akan melakukannya, apalagi menundukkan harga dirinya didepan yang boleh ia jadikan saingan saat ini, itu sulit tapi itu harus.

Mark membalas membungkukkan badannya, ia tiba tiba blank, dia masih berdiri ditempatnya bahkan setelah Jisung sudah menghilang menuruni tangga,

Perlahan lahan mencerna setiap apa yang disampaikan Jisung padanya, berjalan menuju bangkunya tetap dengan mengingat ingat satu persatu kalimat yang di ucapkan Jisung, jalan sambil melamun, dan duduk diam di bangkunya, seperti memiliki raga namun,

Sampai pada saat berlangsungnya pelajaran pertama pikiran Mark masih melayang layang, teman dikelasnya sedikit melirik lirik khawatir dengan keadaan Mark, mereka terdiam heran, kedatangan hobaenya membuat Mark bertampang bodoh seperti ini,

Mark masih diam, tidak fokus dengan buku yang ia tatap di mejanya, melainkan mengulang ulang apa yang Jisung sampaikan kepadanya, di keheningan kelas ketika semuanya tampak larut mengerjakan tugas tiba tiba Mark berdiri

"WWHHOOOUUUHHHH! THANKS GOD!"

Mark menirukan sahutan Chenle yang nyaring dan tinggi, seluruh penghuni kelas kaget, Mark yang pendiam dan disiplin dalam belajar, seperti kerasukan roh halus, benar benar sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi padanya

"YAAKK! MARK LEE!" teriak gurunya kaget setengah mati.

...

...

...

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, Chenle menunduk, sedikit salah tingkah, beberapa meter disampingnya ada Mark, Mark menemuinya seusai pulang sekolah, dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di tempat Mark memutuskan hubungannya,

Chenle melirik sedikit sedikit, dari ekor matanya menangkap Mark yang juga diam pandangannya lurus kedepan, seperti melamun, sementara Mark ia berbalik ke arah Chenle yang menunduk, kemudian kembali ke posisi semula, sudah lebih lima menit mereka saling diam,

"eung.."

Chenle berbalik Mark seperti ingin memulai perbincangan, tatapan mata Chenle yang sedikit antusias itu benar benar membuatnya gugup

"how's ur day?"

tanya Mark kemudian, Chenle kemudian mengangguk,

"fine, funny..."

Ia tersenyum, dibenaknya terlintas Jisung teman mainnya yang sangat lucu, melihat tatapan bahagia dan senyum tipisnya Chenle, kejadian di kantin dan beberepa kali kejadian saat bertemu Chenle yang sedang bersama Jisung, Mark sedikit tahu senyum puas dan binaran mata bahagia Chenle karena seseorang bukan dirinya, ia merasa kecewa,

"berarti tak semengenaskan diriku tanpamu ya?"

Balas Mark dengan satir, Chenle menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Mark, ada tatapan mengenaskan memang disitu, atau Mark yang terlihat apik memerankan wajah puppiesnya di hadapan Chenle

"Menurutku hyung bahagia-bahagia saja bermain main"

Balas Chenle polos, entah menyindir tapi membuat Mark sedikit malu,

"kau juga terlihat bahagia dengan smurf raksasa itu"

balasnya tak mau kalah saling mengungkapkan kecemburuan masing masing dan mereka tak menyadarinya

"jisung?"

"..."

"dia benar benar lucu hehe"

Mark menelan kata katanya, ia dongkol, Chenle yang kurang peka ataukah benar benar polos, ia tidak merasa dirinya cemburu setiap kali nama itu ia sebut

"aku tidak ingin membalas jisung saat ini"

Keluh mark melemaskan bahunya, Chenle mengangguk mengerti

"sorry..."

dan suasana kembali hening Chenle menunduk lagi.

"Chenle yaa!"

"Nde hyung.."

"yaa.. Chenle...!"

"Nde hyungnim"

"Zhong Chenle!"

"Nde.. Mark hyungnim"

Mark memasang wajah datar, sudah berapakali Chenle bereaksi begitu sopan dan itu sangat mengganggunya, ia menunduk layaknya hoobae yang patuh, tidak seperti Chenle kekasihnya yang dulu, sifat tidak bisa diamnya chenle dan mulutnya yang cerewet membuatnya terlihat sangat dominan, ia sering bersikap Yaja dan selalu menggunakan banmal, tapi itu sangat lucu dimata Mark, tidak seperti saat ini, mereka sangat kaku, seperti bukan kekasih, Mark menghela nafas dalam,

memang mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih.

"apa yang kau lakukan saat jauh dariku?"

terbersit di benak Mark pertanyaan itu, ia ingat Chenle pernah mengucapkannya.

"aku...?

Chenle terdiam,

"aku bermain dengan Jisung..."

Chenle menjawabnya tanoa oerlu berpikir lama, dan Mark sedikit kesal nama itu disebut lagi

"Begitu ya.."

Chenle mengangguk lagi,

"kau tidak merindukanku?"

"yaa.. Tentu saja!"

Jawaban Chenle yang tiba tiba membuat Mark mengembangkan senyumnya lalu segera membuang muka,

"tapi yang ku lihat kau bermain main terus dengan Jisung tak memikirkanku"

"aku kan cuma merindukanmu, bukan memikirkanmu"

Jawaban Chenle begitu menohoknya, ia jadi menyesal mengatakan itu,

"bukannya hyung yang tak memikirkanku dan memilih untuk bermain main saja"

"Ahh.."

Mark sedikit tersentil dengan peristiwa itu, ia memutuskan Chenle karena hasutan teman temannya, dan berakhir ia yang mengenaskan.

"aku bermain dengan Jisung untuk berusaha tidak memikirkanmu, dan aku benar benar tidak memikirkanmu, bukannya itu bagus?"

"yaa... Kenapa berkata seperti itu?"

"Mark hyung,..."

"yaa.. Berhenti memanggilku hyung"

"..."

"hyung tidak tahu kan, bagaimana diriku semenit saja jauh darimu?"

Chenle melihatnya dengan tatapan bersungguh sungguh, matanya mulai basah, Mark membatu

"aku... aku takut... orang orang selalu mengerubungiku, mereka bersikap baik tapi menjelekkan diriku dengan yang lain di belakangku"

nafas tercekat Chenle begitu jelas terdengar, Mark hanya terdiam mendengarkan,

"mereka akan mendekat jika ingin sesuatu lalu kemudian mereka meninggalkanku, mereka pikir aku bisa membeli dunia dengan uang sakuku dan mereka memanfaatkan apa yang mereka lihat dariku, bagaimana ketika aku berjalan sendiri dan mereka meledekku Chaebol, seakan sekolah ini tak pantas untukku "

"hyung selalu ada untukku jadi ku kira aku tak bisa jauh darimu hyung, hyung bisa melindungiku dan aku sangat senang kita bisa dekat satu sama lain, tapi maafkan aku hyung sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku tidak akan mengulanginya"

Chenle berdiri dan membungkuk dalam dalam

"yaa..! Hentikan bersikap seperti itu"

"Maafkan aku Mark hyung..."

"bolehkah kita kembali seperti dulu..?"

Mark terdiam, ia sedikit kaget, bukankah itu tujuannya menemui Chenle, untuk membuat Chenle menjadi miliknya lagi, Chenle menatap Mark yang membantunya menegakkan badannya, Matanya sedikit basah, tapi tidak menitikkan air mata, Chenle memang remaja yang terlihat tegar, ia sangat ceria namun jauh dari itu Mark tahu Chenle adalah bocah polos yang sangat rapuh, ia hanya bocah besar yang gemar bermain, dan kehadiran Mark di hari hari sulitnya sebagai siswa baru begitu membuatnya sangat nyaman, dia benar benar tidak membutuhkan apapun selama ada Mark.

Mark tanpa ragu memeluk Chenle, Ia ingin membuat Chenle merasakan kehadirannya kembali dengan rasa nyaman itu,

"Chenle ya... Aku merindukanmu...aku menyesal mengetakan sesuatu yang membuat kita seperti ini"

"aku benar benar sangat merindukanmu, bisakah kita mulai dari awal lagi"

Chenle tersentak sedikit, senyum tipisnya menyembul di balik punggung Mark, garis matanya hilang saking bahagianya, ia membalas Mark dengan pelukan yang sama.

"Mark hyung..."

T b c


End file.
